The Power of Kings
by Growlery
Summary: Assiah is crumbling. Satan is on the verge of breaking through Gehenna gate, Shiro is dead and Rin Okumura has finally been given a taste of his own true powers. With no other options, Mephisto decides to dump Rin in a foreign world until he's finally able to face Satan head on. With no memories and only Kurikara by his side, Rin is left to rely on Fairy Tail for guidance.
1. Chapter 1: Of Princes and Kings

"He had no choice, right after Shiro had told him never to draw the sword - he was being given no other choice. No other way of saving Shiro from the Gehenna gate, he didn't have time to think about the consequences, he didn't have time to dwell on his fate. Rin just needed to act, and quickly. Pulling the sword from its sheath, Rin's body was immediately enveloped with blue fire; his ears grew out and his teeth grew sharper in a matter of seconds. Not to mention the brand new attachment near his rear - but now wasn't the time to think about his physical changes. No. He needed to save Shiro.

"With a roar, Rin plunged the sword into the gate, blue flames growing before the gate finally shut. Shiro, was he okay? The last whispers of other demonic presence were gone besides his own, but Shiro... Shiro was... Dead. For a moment, Rin only sat there, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, flames whipping around his troubled form. Slowly, he seemed to regain realization, sluggishly sheathing Kurikara, only to bow his head and rest his forehead against it.

"This was his fault. Shiro was dead because of him. Before Rin could stop it, tears were rolling down his cheeks, a sob wracking the teen's body as his shoulders shook with emotion. What was he going to tell Yukio? That dad was dead because of him? That he was actually a demon and that Shiro had actually been an exorcist? Rin could never forgive himself for this, for not being strong enough, for not being able to save Shiro. He couldn't

"Sorry to disturb your grieving little brother but we must be on our way," A voice Rin didn't recognize hummed from behind him, his tone far too peppy after what had just occurred. That happy tone, calling him little brother, who did this asshole think he was? Rin was insistent on ignoring the peppy individual until Kurikara was snatched out of his hands.

"It didn't take much for Rin to become riled, the demon spawn shooting to his feet and spinning on his heel with a growl. "Give that back, right now," Rin demanded as he took a threatening step forward, his eyes still blurry from the lingering tears. Dammit, he felt so weak.

"Ah, my apologies but until you comply I can't give this back, now time is fleeting, please do come along, otherwise I might have to drag you along and I assure you that will not be a -" Before the purple haired, frighteningly flamboyant man could say anything more, Rin had lunged forward only to have his fist caught. Tugging back, Rin growled an animalistic sound rumbling in the pits of his throat.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Rin demanded, bringing his leg upward in an attempt to kick the man in the crotch. Desperate times called for cheating methods, though unfortunately, the purple-haired man was one step ahead. Reaching forward, he tapped Rin on the nose and with that the boy's limbs became completely numb and he collapsed into the stranger's arms.

"Lifting Rin up and throwing him over his shoulder, a smile tipped his lips upward. "Sir Mephisto Pheles, Demon King of time and space, and much to your surprise, your older half-brother, what an exciting reunion." Mephisto hummed as reached for the umbrella that he'd dropped at some stage during their scuffle.

"What had this guy... What had Mephisto done to him? Why couldn't he move? By the time Rin had managed to begin moving again when he lifted his head, they were no longer within the monastery. In fact, Rin wasn't sure where they were at all. The walls were white, the floors and the ceilings... white. The only thing that stood out was a door and an odd figure that stood beside it - a guard.

"Mephisto approached, a still incapacitated Rin slung over his shoulder and a charming grin swept across his lips. "Good to see you old friend, It's time you deliver to your part of our deal, don't you agree?" There was a murmur and then the door slowly began to open. Walking forwards, Mephisto placed Rin on his feet using his hand to steady the boy as he slung a bag now containing Kurikara over Rin's shoulder.

"Where is this place?" Rin finally found himself with the strength to speak once again, his eyes locking onto the void that rested through the door. No answer came to his question, instead only a push on his shoulder that sent the boy tumbling backward. Rin reached for something, anything to grab but his footing gave way and soon he was plummeting. Down. Down. Down.

Mephisto peered over the edge and tipped his hat as he locked eyes with the demon prince, "Hurry back little prince, give me a call when you're ready to return to Assiah. In the meantime, I suggest you watch your head." He teased before straightening up.

Plummeting was the last thing Rin remembered before the void had sucked him up.

 **Yo! If you haven't noticed I'm actually super new to and I've never really _written_ a fanfiction story before as I've always been about writing a story totally of my own creation. Though I've kinda decided I'd give this a go and see how it goes so please feel free to criticize. I understand that this first part may seem a little short but I plan on having the other chapters be much lengthier. **


	2. Chapter 2 : of new beginnings

A dark cloak draped across his eyes, static rung in his ears but most of all, an endless fog clouded his mind. Nothingness was all that occupied Rin's still form on the side of the road, the boy's body battered and bruised and covered in dirt. Any individual would've guessed that he'd been in some sort of scuffle. Fortunately, a stranger seemed to have taken to making sure that Rin was still alive and breathing. Placing down the bag he'd been carrying, he shook Rin's shoulder in a quick motion, curiously watching as the boy seemed to stir.

Murmurs passed his lips before his eyes opened, slowly the black that had previously cloaked his gaze and the static that had blared in his ears now dispersed. Wincing against the light, his eyes befell the balding man who was leaning over the top of him. At first, there was confusion, who was this man? Where was he? Why did his body ache? And then, the panic set in.

Rin sat up in a panic and shuffled backward. He could feel the ache's slowly relieving which only led to more confusion. How? His eyes befell the older man who's eyes seemed to echo Rin's own confusion. "Where am I? Who are you?" Rin's voice faltered as a hand moved to hold his head. Even though his consciousness had returned... the odd fog still remained. It still clouded his memories and prevented him from remembering. The man remained quiet as if he were thinking of his next words carefully.

"You're on a backstreet in Magnolia kid, the name's Richie. What's your name? You hit your head?" The man, Richie as he'd called himself, seemed nice, genuinely concerned about Rin's wellbeing. Even so, Rin couldn't shake the unsettled feeling that churned in his gut. Fear... he was scared. But why was he scared?

A long moment of uncertain silence passed before Rin finally spoke up. "R-Rin, I don't, uh, I don't remember." Though that term was far broader than what it might seem. It wasn't that Rin didn't remember if he'd hit his head or not, it was the fact that he couldn't remember anything but... falling. Rin scuttled to his feet as realization gripped him once more - he couldn't remember anything. His family, where he'd come from, how he'd gotten here, he couldn't remember going to school, his memories were just an endless, horrifying fog.

Richie slowly rose to his feet, he didn't want to startle Rin even more, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the kid was freaked out. "Alright, calm down, where are you from?" Though the question didn't get an answer, just a wild shake of Rin's head. He didn't remember. So the kid, Rin, had lost his memories had he? This wasn't going to be an easy fix.

"I don't... remember," Panic, the unsettled feeling in his stomach was growing, his heart was beginning to race and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Was he having - a panic attack? He was hyperventilating, his chest heaving with effort before the older man leaned in and clasped his hands on Rin's shoulders.

There was something familiar about the movement, not that Rin could pinpoint the familiarity. "Shh, deep breaths, it's alright. How about we get you to the hosp-" Richie wasn't allowed the chance to finish before he was cut off with a fierce nod of Rin's head. No, a hospital couldn't help? Could they? No. He needed to find his family, if he even had one.

"Okay, no hospital then but I'll have to call the guild, they're the only one's who can help you otherwise." Richie's insistent nature left Rin with no reply, what was he to say? He wasn't even sure what a guild was, just another thing he'd forgotten he supposed.

What he did eventually manage to notice was that slowly his breathing had became regular again, and while the painful butterfly's and the shaking remained, his chest no longer felt as if it might burst wide open and his head as if it might just implode. Even so, he couldn't completely cut off the anxious feeling in his gut, the fear he could feel ripping through his body. He needed to get out of here. Part of him wanted to thank Richie, maybe even stay with him, but his body acted before Rin's mind could comprehend.

Rin just... ran.

Rin wasn't sure what was running through his head, what compelled him to run away from the friendly stranger, but he couldn't help it, his body was moving before he could think, he was scared. With no memories, he was only an empty shell, no purpose, and no understanding. Not to mention the fact that he was carrying a katana around and he had a tail. What was the deal with that? Was he... not human? By the time Rin had stopped running he was exhausted, he stumbled and collapsed in an alley.

Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this? Pain flared in his head and Rin cradled it between his knees, the sun blaring down on him from above. "Who am I?" Maybe he knew his name but as of now that name held no meaning to him. Who was Rin Okumura? As he tried to pull at the fabric that cloaked his memories, Rin ended up at a loss, his hands gripping his hair and threatening to pull it out from his scalp. Who was he? Why couldn't he remember? There were so many questions that he couldn't answer, that he couldn't even comprehend. It was terrifying.

Footsteps echoed down the alley, slow and cautious steps slowly grew closer, Rin launching himself to his feet in a scramble. Was it Richie? Another few steps were taken, pink hair came into Rin's line of sight and he realized that it wasn't Richie. Unzipping the bag and taking the sheathed sword from it, Rin took a few short steps back before he growled. "St-stay back," Rin warned but the stranger only looked momentarily confused as he took another step forward. "I'm warning you, stay back!" The pink haired boy chose not to pay heed to Rin's words. Maybe if he drew the sword he could push him back.

Rin drew the sword but what he didn't expect to happen was to be immediately enveloped in fluorescent blue flames. His eyes narrowing down, his ears growing in length and his teeth growing sharper... what had happened? He threw his frightened gaze to the equally confused pink-haired guy. There was a silence between the two before pinky grinned.

"No way, when Richie said he'd found some freaked-out amnesiac I never thought he'd be a fire mage, that's awesome!" The guy's enthusiasm only helped to confuse Rin further. His sword being held in a defensive stance and his eyes narrowed in obvious fright. A mage? That didn't seem right, he wasn't a mage, he was something else. What? Rin wasn't entirely sure. "Dude you even have a tail, what the heck?" The 'mage' observed, Rin turning his head momentarily to look back at the odd appendage as he gave it a flick.

Glaring back at the pink-haired boy, Rin took a threatening step forward, "Who are you? What's a fire mage?" Rin's questions seemed to momentarily shock the boy who also seemed far too relaxed considering the situation. Rin had flames and a sword and all this guy had was a weird hairstyle and some even weirder fashion choices, surely he'd be freaking out a little more than he was.

"Me? Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, I'm a fire dragon slayer, a wizard who wields fire. You must have some serious case of amnesia if you can't even remember what a fire mage is." Natsu was quiet for a moment as he took a step forward. "Look, Richie asked me to help you, alright? How about you put the sword away and douse those flames so we can go and find out who you are, that sound good?"

What was Fairy Tail? A dragon slayer? There were such things as dragons? As Natsu kept talking, it only seemed to confuse Rin further. Maybe he didn't have any actual memories of people and events but that didn't change his basic knowledge. First, a Fairy Tale was a child's story, secondly, dragons were made up and, well, thirdly, Wizards were also made up. That meant that this was still some sort of dream, didn't it? This was all some weird dream, he was sleeping, or maybe he was in a coma, either way, this was a dream and this Natsu character was a simple figment of his imagination. But what'd he have to do to wake up? There was a cautious silence.

Natsu was on edge, even though he'd offered a reasonable explanation and suggestion, Rin didn't look like someone who was preparing to give in to someone's suggestion, actually, he looked like someone who was preparing to kick ass. This wasn't good for either of them. He didn't want to go full out on Rin. Part of him understood that the boy drenched in blue flames was probably just scared but that didn't mean he couldn't pose a threat if he freaked out. "Come on man, you wanna know who you are, don't ya?"

Of course, I want to know.

Rin grimaced in uncertainty before finally, it became too much. He'd just knock this guy down and then it'd all be okay again, he could figure this weird dream out for himself. Hell, maybe if he beat up this guy he could finally wake up from this place. He could go back to... who did he have to go back to? Dammit. The sooner he woke up the better.

Rationality was out the window as Rin charged toward Natsu with an animalistic roar, his eyes glowing and the flames around him engaging in a deadly tango. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, before swinging the katana down only for it to be dodged with ease.

Natsu didn't seem too impressed. "Why don't you save the slice and dice for someone else, I don't want to hurt you-" Reasoning only fell on deaf ears as Rin's flames grew in intensity. It seemed as if his previous confusion was slowly melting into something far more dangerous. Anger.

Even Natsu had the common sense to take a cautious step back - this was dangerous and even he could sense that. It seemed he wasn't about to have much of a choice in the hand he was going to have to play. Rin roared once again, sweeping forwards only for Natsu to soar overhead. Before the blue flame covered boy could turn around, Natsu had lurched for his tail though he hadn't expected it to have the effect that it did. The flames suddenly dispersed and Rin dropped like a sack of poatoes.

Now was his chance. He could incapacitate the boy without hurting him too much.

"Sorry kid," was all Natsu muttered as he picked Rin up by the collar and thrust his fist into his stomach. Natsu caught him as he slumped, a frustrated sigh spinning past his lips before he put the unconscious boy on his back. Makarov was going to kill him.

..

"We're not a charity house Natsu, you can't just come and drop people in here like some sort of lost puppy shelter."

"What was I supposed to do? The kid was losing it, he could've been a danger to the people, you were listening earlier, right? He was completely covered in flames, Gray!"

Silence.

"Like you're any better idiot."

The voices continued to oppose one another, slowly breaking the spell of Rin's unconsciousness. Little by little, light began to wash across his eyes and for the second time that day, a dark cloak over his eyes was lifted. His mind was foggy for a long moment. This place seemed foreign... where had he been before this? Who did those voices belong to?

Realization dawned on Rin and he was quick to lurch into a seated position startling the few people in the room. His head momentarily spun but his attention was quickly focused on his wrists. They were... cuffed. Rin began to struggle against them desperately, panic setting in once again.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hey, it's alright kid. You keep going like that and you'll hurt yourself." Rin's head shot upward to look in Natsu's direction. He was stood at the end of the bed, arms folded over his chest in a casual manner.

Rin didn't stop struggling, he only incorporated a glare in Natsu's direction, "Let me go! Who are you people?" His gaze flicked around the room.

A busty blonde was sat in the chair next to the bed, a dark haired grumpy man standing not so far from her. A woman in armor and a woman with blue hair stood beside each other, younger kids standing either side of them. A toddler and a kid who looked to be not too much younger than himself. Though the person who caught his attention was the little old man who slammed open the door.

"Natsu, what have you done this time?" Though it wasn't long until his eyes fell on the terrified boy clad in handcuffs. "Magic sealing stone handcuffs, what is the meaning of this?"

An uneasy silence fell over the room for a brief moment but it seemed as if Natsu was quick to break it. "Protection gramps. He might not look it but the kid ain't harmless, he's got some really strong magic, kinda scary actually."

With that, the gazes fell to Rin once more who remained frozen, much like a dear in the headlights. "But why is he here Natsu?" The old man questioned, a hint of irritation seeming to leak into his tone. It was the gloomy looking guy who answered this time, not allowing Natsu the chance to speak anymore.

"Richie called, he found the kid all banged up in the street, turns out he has memory loss or something and when he did a runner on Richie he got worried and called us to try and help. Not sure this was what he meant by that, though, Natsu." The gloomy man's explanation made sense, perhaps it was the first thing that had in the past day.

The old man approached Rin after he nodded in gloomy's direction. "My name is Makarov, the leader of this guild, Fairy Tail. What's your name child?" His voice was soft and calm as if guiding assuring a young kid that they hadn't actually lost their parents in the mall. As much as Rin hated to admit it, it was kind of comforting in that moment.

"R-Rin, Rin Okumura." He nodded in confirmation of his own name, Rin's eyes never quite met anyone else's as he tugged at the cuffs meekly.

A soft 'hmmm' rumbled in the old man's throat, "Well, Rin, what's the last thing you remember?"

Rin was quiet for a long moment as his shoulders stiffened and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember. His face rather suddenly paled. "All I can remember is... falling. Someone pushed me and they said something and then I was falling." He opened his eyes before glancing desperately at Makarov.

"Why is that all I can remember?"

 **Sorry for such a late update! I've been super busy because of new years and christmas and a LOT of birthday's. I hope all of you had a happy and safe Christmas and New Year! I know mine was pretty good! Anyways, I hope this chapter is to you guys' liking. Let me know! And don't forget to follow and like!**


End file.
